


Antisocial Butterflies

by ZAIBACH



Category: Death Note
Genre: Cuddling, Drabbles, M/M, mostly anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAIBACH/pseuds/ZAIBACH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles focusing on the dynamics of a detective and his suspect. Rating may rise later on. Reposted from my ancient FF account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antisocial Butterflies

Never let it be said that Light wasn't an optimist. He had tried hard to make the best of his current predicament, he really did. However, Ryuzaki, the bastard, really did not even attempt to make the teen feel any better about this. Honestly, that was just _rude._

Despite what a certain detective thought about him, Light liked to keep a certain modicum of decency in any situation. Sharing a bed was stretching the limits of this decency, but he could handle it. Showering together was out of the question. Yet Ryuzaki, ever vigilant in his quest to make Light as uncomfortable as possible, refused to remove the cuffs. Thus, Light Yagami was exposed to the detective. His innocence would never come back, his body was soiled forever.

At least, that's what he thought.

As pretty as he was, the brunette had never entertained any thoughts of sexual behavior in his entire lifetime, even in high school. Some might say he was, well, a prude. Which he wasn't. He just...thought it was kind of unnecessary. Therefore, when he was practically forced to shed his clothes in front of Ryuzaki, he felt utterly mortified. Sort of an overreaction on his part, there.

The shower, as short and brisk as it was, still made Light wary nearly an hour after it. It was bedtime now, and even with the most luxurious and comfortable bed L's money could buy, he just couldn't fall asleep. He settled for glaring as menacingly as possible at the ceiling. He could hear, clear as day, the clacking of the keyboard right next to him. This did not help. Light sighed.

"Do you really have to work at _bedtime?_ The light from the screen is quite distracting, you know," The teen snapped.

Ryuzaki, the source of his irritation and everything Light found detestable in this world, simply gave him what could hardly be called a smirk. It was just a mere twitching of the lips.

"But Light-kun," he said "I am not working. I am playing a dating sim. The story is quite engrossing. Would you like to see?" At that, the pale man tilted the screen towards Light, nearly blinding him.

He was not amused. Not at all. The brunette buried his face under the sheets and let out a groan akin to that of a dying cow. "Okay, that's it, I'm done. Turn that thing off before I throw it across the room."

A low sigh was the only response he got, before L decided that he shouldn't anger the teen further. Light was quite the bitch when he didn't get sleep. Closing the laptop, and tucking it safely beneath the bed, L laid down, staring at the ceiling in a similar fashion. A moment of blissful silence passed before it was broken by a slightly whiny voice.

"Ryuzaki. I'm cold."

Really, Light shouldn't have even bothered to inform the other man of this. What did he expect to gain from this? L was entirely too lazy and uncaring to get up and retrieve more blankets.

L tilted his head and focused his gaze on the teen beside him. Even in the darkness, Light swore he could still feel the full force of those pitch-black eyes on him. It was rather unsettling. He then felt a rush of body heat, presumably radiating off of the detective. An arm around his waist followed, and Light found himself...perplexed? He didn't really know what he felt at the moment. L remained silent.

"Uh," Light muttered articulately. "Th-thanks, I guess." He did feel much warmer, after all.

"It is no problem, Light-kun. Light-kun should get some sleep now, lest he be cranky tomorrow morning, yes?"

Light nodded, closing his eyes, reveling in the warmth of the embrace. It was odd how comfortable he was right now. He let all thoughts leave his mind, saving them for later, for another day. For now, he could just relax.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll continue this at some point.


End file.
